1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to supports and racks. More particularly, this invention relates to supports and racks for the retail display of merchandise.
2. State of the Art
A relatively recent development in retail merchandising, particularly for department stores, is the concept of a xe2x80x9cstore within a storexe2x80x9d. In the xe2x80x9cstore within a storexe2x80x9d, common-branded merchandise is displayed together in a section of the store which is dedicated to that brand. The section generally includes signs for the brand, as well as perimeter wall fixtures rigidly attached to a wall and defining the space dedicated to the brand, and movable unitary floor standing fixtures and tables which are specifically designed for a brand identity. The fixtures, tables, and decor of the section generally include the mark of the brand displayed thereon and/or are coordinated in colors and even materials to correspond to the xe2x80x98identityxe2x80x99 of the brand. As such, it appears as if the dedicated section of the department store is a separate boutique within the department store for the brand of merchandise. Initially, the xe2x80x9cstore within a storexe2x80x9d concept considerably increased sales of the brand of merchandise, and additional brands requested and were given the xe2x80x9cstore within a storexe2x80x9d treatment. However, the cost to setting up each xe2x80x9cstore within a storexe2x80x9d is significant. In addition, the dedicated section is custom built for a particular amount of square footage of retail display. Once the xe2x80x9cstorexe2x80x9d is set up, it is not easy, and it is quite expensive, to make changes in the floor plan of the department store. In addition, dedicated unitary fixtures which are no longer required are generally moved to storage or discarded, as such fixtures cannot be used in association with other brands as they have an incompatible appearance. In view of the foregoing, department stores are losing the ability to make at will adjustments to the floor area dedicated to a particular brand, as any such change, even a minor change, to the size of the xe2x80x9cstore within a storexe2x80x9d requires significant cost. Yet, it may be desirable to change the floor space dedicated to one or more brands and the number and type of floor standing fixtures and tables to alter the degree to which a department store promotes one brand over another, e.g., for purposes of holidays, sales promotions, other promotions, and agreements with a brand.
As a result of the difficulties with the lack of flexibility and ease of changeover to xe2x80x9cstore within a storexe2x80x9d environments, many department stores are eliminating such dedicated sections of brand display. Nevertheless, provided there exists flexibility in a retail display, the xe2x80x9cstore within a storexe2x80x9d concept of retail merchandising can be an effective means by which to increase sales of a promoted brand.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a retail merchandising display system which is able to rapidly be installed, removed, and reconfigurable in size and aesthetics.
It is another object of the invention to provide a retail merchandising display system which can be removably customized with a brand identity.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a retail merchandising display system which includes wall fixtures and free-standing fixtures.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a retail merchandising display system in which the wall fixtures may easily be moved to alter the space dedicated to a brand.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a retail merchandising display system which is modular, yet appears to be custom designed for an installation.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a retail merchandising display system which has relatively few basic components from which numerous fixtures can be assembled.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a retail merchandising display system in which the free-standing fixtures utilize interchangeable components.
In accord with these objects, which will be discussed in detail below, a modular retail merchandising display system is provided which includes reconfigurable basic components which may be assembled to form perimeter wall fixtures, floor standing fixtures, tables, etc. The fixtures and tables can easily be temporarily customized to a brand identity, and later disassembled and reassembled as different fixtures. According to a preferred aspect of the invention, the perimeter wall fixture assembly includes wall cleats which are securely fixed to the perimeter of a store wall, and wall standards which may be removably attached to the wall cleats at any location along their length. Panels, dividers, and bases may then be coupled to the wall standards to define a retail display section. At any time, any one or more of the panels, dividers, and bases can be detached from the standards, and the standards may be moved along the wall cleats to a new location, thereby permitting modification of the size of the retail display section. Furthermore, the fixtures and tables are assembled from several interchangeable components which can be customized and clad for brand identity.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the detailed description taken in conjunction with the provided figures.